


Unpleasant

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Family Drama, Good Parent Han Solo, Human Chewbacca, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Han confronts Luke.





	Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The drive to Luke’s house seemed to take forever. So it seemed to Han. The rain was already bearing down pretty heavily on the car, and the windshield wipers were practically flailing around trying to get all the rain. 

Next to him, Ben’s uncle Chewie spoke. “Don’t you think you’ll run a red light?”

”Right.” Chewie usually was the voice of reason when he needed to be. Usually. Sometimes he could lose it, like the night that they learned Ben was assaulted. But usually, he was Han’s balancing act. His better...third, maybe. His other better third was Leia, because she had made him better, at least before things had gone so wrong. 

And then there was Ben. Also known as who he was driving to Luke’s house in the pouring rain for. 

“You’re still pretty angry, aren’t you?” Chewie said. 

Han sighed. “I am.” He wouldn’t go so far to say he hated the kid; he still had some good memories of him before things had gone wrong. But lately...

”I don’t blame you,” Chewie said. “I mean, when I read that post, I actually had to go for a ride on my motorcycle, I was so upset.” He snorted. “Might have yelled at a few asshole drivers here and there.”

Han snorted. “A little harsh.”

”Yeah. But what Luke said wasn’t fair.”

It was arriving at Luke’s house that Han felt like he was walking through molasses. This wasn’t going to be an easy confrontation. Luke tended to be self-righteous when he was angry. Then again, he always had a self-righteous edge...

Han knocked on the door. Luke opened it, and it was then that Han found himself exploding. “You know what, Luke? You’re a piece of shit.”

”This is about Ben, isn’t it?”

”No. Fucking. Shit. What is wrong with you? Are you so overwhelmingly bitter that your foster parents weren’t perfect that you decided to take it out on some innocent man who wanted to cope with, y’know, being sexually assaulted?”

Luke actually looked pained, and Han momentarily regretted saying that. When he met Luke, he seemed to be coping with the murders of his foster parents pretty badly. He acted like he was all right, but in their time as roommates, sometimes he swore he heard Luke trying to suppress tears. 

“My foster parents,” Luke said, “Have nothing to do with Ben portraying the people in his life horribly. Don’t you recall that he killed you? At least, in his wretched excuse for a book?”

”I read it,” Han said. “But you’re forgetting something, Luke. Kylo killed his father because Snoke told him to." A beat. “Were you too busy hating your own nephew to pay attention to that part?”

”I — ’’

Han sighed. “You’re jealous, isn’t that the problem? You’re jealous of the fact that I encouraged Ben’s abilities where Uncle Owen didn’t. So he didn’t believe in that science fiction and fantasy stuff. So he needed your help on the farm. Just because you have issues, you think it’s okay to take them out on Ben?” A beat. “And you’re nearly fifty. Why don’t you let things go?”

”Your son wants to split the family apart.”

”We did that ourselves,” Han said. “I honestly thought you stopped to your lowest point when you said it was Ben’s fault he was assaulted. Now you’re trying to sabotage his recovery just because you’re some manchild throwing a temper tantrum. Next time you call Kylo Ren spoiled, why don’t you look in a mirror?”

Luke was growing increasingly stiff. And Han could still remember, Luke telling him about learning who his father was after they had rescued him from being captured. He’d tried to paint it as him forgiving Anakin and loving him, but it was like the horror of that day leaked through. 

But Han wasn’t ready to stop. “You’re pathetic, Luke,” he said. “In every way.”

***

Han left, and Luke was, in all honesty, glad. He should have expected Han to turn on him; he’d turned on him when Luke had suggested that Ben wasn’t the innocent little angel that everyone thought he was — multiple times, actually. It was like when it came to that worthless, selfish child, Han, for some reason, would do anything for him. Even basic biology couldn’t explain it. 

It hadn’t been the only form of backlash he’d gotten. Jyn had actually lashed back at him too, and even given a mini-speech in the comments about how women deserved better in science fiction, and how Rey and her own stand-in, Jamie, were that hope. Along with Admiral Hordo, Rose Tico’s stand-in Lily, and more. Apparently, story was out, trying to get medals was in. 

Luke sighed. Best he could do was go up to bed and calm down. And yet, Han’s words stung. Was he still angry at Uncle Owen after all these years? Was he still just an angry nineteen year old boy? 

He didn’t know. He only knew it wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

 

 


End file.
